Affronter la Réalité
by Dineka38
Summary: Petit OS. Dean réfléchit aux paroles de son frère, après le 307


OS 307

Affronter la Réalité...

-Sammy,stay here.

-What? where you going now?

-I'm going after gordon.

-What?

-You heard me.

-Not alone,you're not.

-Sam,I don't need you to sign me a permission slip,okay? he's after you,not me,and he's turbocharged. I want you to stay out of harm's way.

-You're not going by yourself. You're gonna get killed.

-Just another day at the office. It's a massively dangerous day at the office.

-So you're the guy with nothing to lose now,huh? oh,wait let me guess because,uh,it's because you're already dead,right?

- If the shoe fits.

- You know what,man? I'm sick and tired of your kamikaze trip

-Whoa,whoa kamikaze? I'm more like a ninja.

- That's not funny.

- It's a little funny.

-No,it's not.

-What do you want me to do,sam,huh... Sit around all day writing sad poems about how i'm gonna die? you know what? i got one. let's see what rhymes with "shut up,sam"?

-Dude drop the attitude,dean. Quit turning everything into a punch line. And you know something else? Stop trying to act like you're not afraid

- I'm not!

- You're lying. You may as well drop it 'cause I can see right through you

-You got no idea what you're talking about.

-Yeah,i do you're scared,dean. You're scared because your year is running out and you're still going to hell and you're freaked.

-And how do you know that?

-Because i know you!

-Really?

-Yeah,I've been following you around my entire life!

I mean,I've been looking up to you since i was four,dean... Studying you,trying to be just like my big brother. So,yeah,I know you... better than anyone else in the entire world. And this is exactly how you act when you're terrified. And,I mean,I can't blame you. it's just...

-What?

-I wish you would drop the show and be my brother again. 'Cause...just 'cause...

Allongé sur le lit, bras croisés derrière la nuque, Dean fixait le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées.

La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Sam, hier soir, lui restait en mémoire.

Elle l'avait marquée plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Connaître les sentiments de son cadet suite à sa façon d'agir, téméraire, l'avait bouleversé, avait mis à mal sa carapace de dur à cuir.

Lorsque Sam avait abordé le sujet difficile, qui amenait avec lui des tensions à prévoir, il utilisait comme toujours sa technique : tourner tout à la rigolade.

Mais cette fois-ci, l'heure n'était plus à la rigolade. Son petit frère était sérieux, et l'avait mis au pied du mur.

Décontenancé, il apprit de Sam qu'il avait toujours voulu être comme lui. Il ressentit de la fierté, d'émaner de l'admiration auprès de son petit frère.

Il sourit. Il reconnaissait qu'il n'avait pas tort. Personne ne le connaissait mieux que lui… Et en un sens, ça le rassurait. Ils n'étaient pas frères pour rien ! Liés pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la vie comme dans la mort…

Il se rendait enfin compte de sa situation, chose qu'il refusait de voir avant, chose beaucoup trop dure à accepter. En dépit de cela, le fait est là : la peur de mourir le tenaillait, l'idée de devoir rejoindre toutes ces créatures qu'il a toujours combattu ardemment, l'horripilait. Rien que d'y penser lui donnait des frissons. Ces temps-ci pourtant, il était souvent sujet à des cauchemars ; chacun de ses rêves suivait le même plan : il se trouve dans un endroit inconnu, assailli par les démons et autres créatures qu'il a tués. Il se fait attaquer de toute part, transpercé avec férocité. Il hurle sa douleur, sous le regard maléfique de l'assemblée.

Le retour à la réalité est brutal. Il se réveille en sursaut, le regard hagard. Tremblant, il jette un coup d'œil à Sam, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne l'a pas réveillé, chose confirmée.

Il se dirige ensuite vers la salle de bains, et s'y enferme. La régularité de ses rêves, combiné aux traces de blessures, lui fait perdre pied peu à peu.

Pour sauver les apparences, il se réfugiait derrière son attitude désinvolte.

Les paroles franches de Sam, l'avaient secoué, et avaient du bon. Il s'en voulait d'avoir autant changé, de ne plus être le grand frère dont Sam avait tant besoin, de jouer avec le feu, d'être si distant.

Mais il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait se confier à son petit frère. Sur sa peur, sur ses doutes. Il craignait que celui-ci ne ressente de la pitié pour lui, chose dont il n'avait pas besoin. La pitié, c'était pour les gens faibles. Lui ne se considérait comme tel.

La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était terminer sa vie en beauté, ne pas éprouver de regrets. Il était primordial pour lui de profiter du temps qu'il lui restait, avec la seule personne qui comptait vraiment à ses yeux, le seul membre de sa famille qu'il lui restait. Sam. Et pourquoi pas au passage, essayer de ne plus le faire culpabiliser, lui faire promettre qu'il vivra sa vie normalement, après son départ.


End file.
